Sabertooth
Little is known about the early life of the feral mutant named Victor Creed, although it is believed that he suffered an abusive childhood at the hands of his father who, disgusted by the boy’s mutant nature, frequently beat him and chained him up in the darkened basement of their home. As an adult, Creed took the name Sabretooth, and by the 1910s he was known by this name in a small Canadian frontier community where he intimidated almost everyone. One of the few exceptions was a young man named Logan, whom Sabretooth sensed had superhuman abilities similar to his own. Hating the love that existed between Logan and a young Indian girl named Silver Fox, Sabretooth brutally assaulted her, apparently raping her and leaving her for dead. The enraged Logan then forced Sabretooth into a pitched battle, which ended with Sabretooth victorious. Unbeknownst to either combatant, Silver Fox survived the attack and soon departed from the community. Little is known about Sabretooth’s subsequent activities until the early 1960s when served in Team X, a special intelligence unit run by the Central Intelligence Agency for the subversive Weapon X Program. In Team X, Sabretooth was reunited with both Logan, now known as Wolverine, and Silver Fox, however none of them recalled their past experiences due to false memory implants provided by Weapon X’s ally Psi-Borg. Sabretooth had a falling out with Wolverine during a mission in East Berlin in Germany during the early 1960s, exacerbating the already tense animosity between the two. During that same mission, Sabretooth met and romanced Leni Zauber, an operative for another unnamed government agency. Unbeknownst to Sabretooth, Zauber was actually the shape-shifting mutant known as Mystique. Battle vs. Killer Croc (by Godkombat21) Gotham city 12:30 PM Sabretooth approaches a nightclub in Gotham, this club has been deemed a safehouse for villains and is the hanging spot for most of Batman's enemies. Sabretooth enters, gaining some unwanted attention from the villains inside the club. "Whao who let the freak in here?" Joker laughs. Sabretooth pays no mind to the comment. He approaches the counter. "I'm looking for someone by the name of Killer Croc." A loud gasp fills the club. "You called." a booming voice yells out. Standing at the door is a reptilian man looking creature. "You're Killer Croc?" Sabretooth askes. "In the living flesh." Croc responds. "Alright you're comming with me, the doctor needs new mutants for weapon X." "MUTANTS!?" Croc yells inraged. Sabretooth steps back noticing he has offended Killer croc. "Look I'm not asking you to come with me I'm telling you." Sabretooth says. The clkub fills with laughter. "You telling me what to do?" Croc laughs. But his laughter is silenced when sabretooth throws him into a table. "That does it! Now it's personal!" Outside the club Batman and Wolverine examine the building. Are you sure this is where you tracked this 'Sabertooth' creature?" "Trust me, I know this guy like the back of my hand." Suddenly before their very eyes Sabretooth is sent crashing through the walls of the nightclub. From the hole in the wall, Killer Croc steps out. He cracks his knuckles. "I'm going to enjoy stomping your face in." Sabretooth gets up. "Really try these on for size!" He contracts his claws and cuts Killer Croc accross the chest, but it doesn't peirce his skin. Croc laughs and punches him in the face. Batmans eyes widen as he watches the battle. Sabretooth stands up and sees police closing into the area. He suddenly lifts up a manhole cover and jumps into the sewer. "You can't run from me!" Croc yells and jumps in after him. Batman stands up. "Come on we have to stop them." "Why bother? They're just gonna end up killing eachother. It's a win/win situation." Batman glares at Wolverine. "You're no fun bats, you know that? Sewers of Gotham 1:15 Sabretooth walks through the dank waters, looking around incase Croc pops up. Suddenly an eerie laugh fills the walls. "You can't hide from me, I've got your scent." Sabretooth contracts his claws, bracing for the worst. Suddenly Crocs hand pops out and grabs him by the leg, and pulls him into the sewege water. He struggles to see through the murky water as Killer Croc punches him repeatadly. Finally he punches him out of the water. Sabretooth recovers and gets up. Seeing the croc starting to resurface he quickly jumps and hides in the shadows. Croc rises from the water sniffing the air. He looks around and out of no where Sabretooth jumps on his back. Croc roars in pain as Sabretooth sinks his claws into the soft hide of his neck. Croc reacts violantly and bashes him against the sewer walls to shake him of. It works and Sabretooth is forced to let go. Croc retaliates by chucking Boulders, which Sabretooth manages to avoid. Sabretooth jumps aiming for the neck but then Croc punches him square in the face into the wall. He then grabs him by the throat. "I'm going to enjoy feasting on your bones." Croc says before biting off his head. Epilogue Arkham Asylum 2:15 "Well ones in custody, and the others dead." The warden says to Batman and Wolverine. "See bats, Crocs locked up and Sabretooths death. Win/win." Batman glares again. "I gotta get back to my turf, hope we meet again." Wolverine says and leaves the asylum Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Sabertooth lost. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch vs. Killer Croc (by Godkombat21) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW Rematch Reason TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Lemartes (by Monkey Doctor 33) TBW Expert's Opinion This is a hard battle for either of these two warriors to win, and in the end, none of them could get a clear edge over one another. Sabretooth's adamantium claws can easily rend Lemartes' Power Armor, which despite consisting of Warhammer 40K's own adamantium, is not fully composed of such materials with a fair amount of it being made of ceramite. Lemartes' Astartes strength is superior to Sabretooth's own muscle power and he brings more weapons, but his healing factor is leagues below what Creed has in his genes. Add those with the fact that both warriors are just as tactical as one another, and a tie is the result of this bloody battle. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Marvel Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Canadian Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:Cold War Warriors